


High Times

by ashisice



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisice/pseuds/ashisice
Summary: 阿布德尔与波鲁那雷夫普通的同居故事
Relationships: Mohammed Abdol | Mohammed Avdol/ Jean Pierre Polnareff
Kudos: 20





	High Times

-  
临近深夜的列车里很安静，阿布德尔所见之处只坐着零散几人。他对面的年轻男孩戴着耳机，一副昏昏欲睡的模样，使他联想到在他的课上打瞌睡的学生，像钓鱼般点了几下头后心虚地看向老师装作认真，其实阿布德尔心知肚明。他不擅长拆穿别人，适度地保留学生的面子会使教师更受欢迎。在恋人波鲁那雷夫与学生们的印象中，阿布德尔是温柔敦厚的。  
他在最后一站下车，去超市里买了点东西，结账时没忘记从靠近收银台的货架上取下一打啤酒放进购物车里。他不爱喝啤酒，主要是波鲁那雷夫喜欢。他们住的小公寓离超市只有两条街的距离，他左手抱着一纸袋的苹果、法棍面包，右手提着收银员悉心包装好的啤酒走回去。  
提着东西不方便拿钥匙，阿布德尔用脚尖踢了踢看起来很结实的门。他听见波鲁那雷夫的脚步声，接着门开了。法国人的面庞即使到半夜也依然热情洋溢，湿淋淋的银发披在肩上，衬托着他那对显眼的、微微晃动的红耳坠。他贴心地接过阿布德尔怀里的袋子，侧身让阿布德尔进屋。  
阿布德尔经过整日的劳碌已经非常疲倦，他只想喝杯红酒然后睡觉。波鲁那雷夫显然看出了这点，从橱柜里取下红酒和高脚杯，倒了一满杯酒，将杯子放在餐桌上，他自己则拉开一罐啤酒的拉环。“Mo，今天过得怎么样？”波鲁那雷夫喝了口啤酒说。  
“批了很多论文，眼睛很累。”阿布德尔啜饮着红酒，圆润浓厚的口感使他微醺。波鲁那雷夫的蓝眼睛一直盯着阿布德尔，嘴角含着笑意。“那么你呢，让？”  
“在银行工作也挺平淡的，”波鲁那雷夫说，“但是今天有个女人来问我要不要和她喝一杯。”  
“你说什么了？”阿布德尔的眸色一沉。实际上阿布德尔内心的安全感不够强，像波鲁那雷夫这样天生热情的家伙似乎对谁都来者不拒，每当听到他和其他人若无其事地打情骂俏（他知道波鲁那雷夫不是故意的）时阿布德尔都有些不高兴。  
“我给她看了这个，”波鲁那雷夫笑嘻嘻地伸出右手，他白皙的中指上戴着阿布德尔不久前送他的戒指。像藤蔓般缠绕的戒身托起一粒小巧的红宝石，宝石切面上流转着淡淡的光晕，随着光线转换变得像万花筒一样熠熠生辉。“然后请她另寻高明。”  
阿布德尔很满意他的回答，于是起身越过餐桌吻波鲁那雷夫，波鲁那雷夫仰起头任他亲吻，他的余光瞥见阿布德尔的左手戴着同样一枚戒指，在无名指上。“嗯哼。”他哼出声，手指插进阿布德尔的发丝间，拽下系着爱人发辫的黑色皮筋。阿布德尔浓密的长发顺势披散下来，有一部分拂过波鲁那雷夫的脸侧。“Mo，去睡觉吧。”他低声呢喃道，阿布德尔没有说话，过了会儿像是屈服他一般叹了口气，把剩下的半杯酒喝完走进卧室。  
波鲁那雷夫清洗干净玻璃杯，把杯子倒扣在桌上。他轻手轻脚地走进卧室里，阿布德尔已经脱去西装外套睡着了，只听见他温和的呼吸声。波鲁那雷夫微笑着吻阿布德尔的额角。

-  
阿布德尔醒得比波鲁那雷夫要早，他进了浴室准备洗一个热水澡。当他在浴缸里被轻柔绵密的沐浴露泡沫包围着时，波鲁那雷夫敲了敲门走进来。波鲁那雷夫很自然地褪去衣服迈腿光裸着拉开塑料浴帘踏进浴缸，本来就不大的浴缸因波鲁那雷夫的加入，空间更加狭窄，几乎是身体贴着身体。  
波鲁那雷夫明显是在向阿布德尔发出什么信号，阿布德尔也懂。波鲁那雷夫摸过窗台上摆着的烟盒与打火机，若无其事地点燃了一根烟。他吸了一口，缓缓吐出个漂亮的烟圈。吐烟圈是波鲁那雷夫的拿手好戏，他向来不吝啬于在阿布德尔面前表演自己的绝活。阿布德尔则顺手捞过窗台上闲置已久的一份旧报纸，粗略地浏览着不知发生在多久以前的新闻。大致看完后他把已经沾湿了的报纸对折好放回窗边。  
阿布德尔的手从水中抚上波鲁那雷夫的大腿，在他大腿根处不轻不重地掐了一把。“嘶——”波鲁那雷夫小声痛呼。接着那只手试探着握住他的阴茎，慢慢地搓弄，阿布德尔感受到波鲁那雷夫的性器在自己温热的手中变魔法般胀大。波鲁那雷夫的呼吸急促起来，他的手胡乱拍打着水面想要扶住浴缸边沿。阿布德尔站起身，他同样也勃起了，深色粗大的阴茎随着他的动作而跳动。他一手把波鲁那雷夫拉起来，拦腰抱住他走向卧室。  
走回卧室的时间足以让他们身上残留的水分蒸干。浴室里的水汽熏得波鲁那雷夫满面潮红，他被阿布德尔丢在铺好的床上，双腿无意识地张开，白皙的大腿上有几道深浅不一的红色掐痕，给他的肉体平添几分情色意味。阿布德尔贴近波鲁那雷夫白面包般柔软的胸脯，亲吻着他的乳头。波鲁那雷夫的乳头很敏感，一经触碰就像含苞的花蕾般挺立绽放。波鲁那雷夫在他的爱抚下呻吟出声，性器前端滴下少许前液。阿布德尔从床头抽屉的柜里翻出润滑液，用手指沾了些润滑液毫不客气地捅进波鲁那雷夫的后穴。“唔！不要这么粗暴……”波鲁那雷夫在阿布德尔耳边小声说。  
阿布德尔的手指感觉到波鲁那雷夫的括约肌在逐渐放松，他握着自己的阴茎对准波鲁那雷夫的后穴，那里是只有他开垦过的丰沃之地。他挺身进入波鲁那雷夫，波鲁那雷夫尖叫了一声。他们大概有一个月没做爱，波鲁那雷夫的肠壁又恢复成原来的形状，对阿布德尔硕大的性器还不能很好地适应。阿布德尔看着波鲁那雷夫吃痛的表情，左手扭住他的下颚吻去波鲁那雷夫的生理泪水，然后重重地操弄他，他在床上并不像平时那样温柔，他每一下都将自己的阴茎没入波鲁那雷夫的身体，来回数十下，阿布德尔的额间与上身都沁出细密的汗珠，波鲁那雷夫在他身下更是成了一坨软泥，他的阴茎不断涌出晶莹粘稠的液体，眼角泛着暧昧不清的红。  
阿布德尔贴近他的面庞，波鲁那雷夫能清楚地看见他眼底炽热的、熊熊燃烧的火焰。他吻住阿布德尔，舌头与阿布德尔的交缠在一起难舍难分。深吻终了，阿布德尔的头埋在他的颈间，同时又加快的下身运动的速度。波鲁那雷夫头脑一片空白，阿布德尔的阴茎触到了他的敏感点，每一下挺进都带出更多快感，快感在他的血管中如同电流般四溢。“Mo……!”波鲁那雷夫喊着阿布德尔的名字。  
阿布德尔扣住他无处安放的双手，舔弄他的耳垂。“我在，让。”他哑着嗓音说。波鲁那雷夫那声呐喊加快了高潮的到来，阿布德尔全部射进了他的身体里。为了确保波鲁那雷夫也得到同样的满足，阿布德尔体贴地用嘴帮助他射出精液，所幸没有弄脏新买的床单。床铺乱成一团，他们各自疲软地躺在床上，卧室里弥漫着暧昧的气氛。  
“还好我们今天都不用上班。”许久波鲁那雷夫才说。阿布德尔以粗重的呼吸声代替回答。他曾想过自己与波鲁那雷夫的恋爱关系能维持多久，一个埃及人与法国人的同性之爱能走得多远呢？毫无疑问，他爱波鲁那雷夫，而波鲁那雷夫也爱着他。他凝视着左手的戒指。他再清楚不过了，除了波鲁那雷夫外他的眼中再无旁人。  
就像在雾中一般，他在朦胧里恋爱着，眼里只有波鲁那雷夫。想到这里他的手臂揽过波鲁那雷夫的头，“怎么了？”波鲁那雷夫有些疑惑。  
“没什么，只是我想说我爱你罢了。”他吻了吻波鲁那雷夫的眼角。“嘿，我也爱你。”波鲁那雷夫快活地说道。

End


End file.
